His Love, Her Joy
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Nothing about this Christmas is what Kate is used to, but that wasn't necessarily a bad thing. Kate never imagined starting her first Castle Christmas by having a serious conversation with Alexis. Nor did she think Christmas could again be filled with so much love and joy. Written for BWjournal for CASTLE FANDOM SECRET SANTA STORY EXCHANGE. Merry Christmas


_His Love, Her Joy_

_By_

_Natalie Elizabeth_

Kate Beckett rolled over and instinctively reached for her phone on the bedside table. Unlocking it she immediately looked for missed calls or messages, but there were none. She then looked at the date, 25th. It was Christmas morning. Rolling over, Beckett looked at the man sleeping next to her. The slight hiss he made as he breathed in and out made her smile. He was adorable and he would probably hate if he knew she called him that. Pressing the record button on her phone Beckett recorded a few seconds of his adorable snoring. As adorable as he was, he was also sexy as hell, charming and hard to resist. This footage would be for blackmail when she needed him to stop whatever he was doing, but was too weak to stop him herself. Yes she was weak, but only when it came to Castle. Pressing the stop button on her phone she placed it back on the bedside table.

Pulling the covers back she hopped out of bed. She would have loved to have stayed in there, nice and warm with the man she loved but nature was calling. Last night she had consumed glasses and glasses of wine, then followed by just as much hot chocolate. She was surprised she hadn't gotten up on the middle of the night to be sick. Castle had kept offering her more and more of everything. His over excitement at her being there was infectious. She couldn't help but say yes to everything he offered.

After answering natures call Beckett took a few seconds to tidy herself up a little. Castle may love her bed hair but at the moment it looked like she had been electrocuted. Grabbing her brush, yes she had her own brush there, Beckett tidied her hair before exiting the bathroom. Looking longingly at the man I bed there was something else she was longing for. Coffee!

Beckett exited the bedroom and quickly made her way to the kitchen. All the Christmas lights were still blazing. Castles theory was Santa needed to see. He had kept his promise, he hadn't gotten her a present. Although there was a stocking hanging with the rest of the families with her name on it. Stocking stuffers were not presents, he had informed her. As Beckett started up the coffee machine she looked around Castle's home. It really was beautiful. Although it did make her miss her mother Beckett was happy to be part of this new family.

When the coffee was ready Beckett turned back and poured herself a large mug. There was nothing like a steaming cup of coffee early in the morning. She took a large sip despite the heat and relished in the feeling.

"Good morning Detective Beckett."

Beckett turned and smiled at Castle's daughter. "Good morning Alexis. Merry Christmas. Would you like a cup?"

The young woman nodded so Beckett put her cup down and poured one for Alexis. Turning back she handed the steaming brew over.

"Please call me, Kate. Or Beckett if you prefer."

"Thanks Beckett."

Beckett smiled at the use of her last name. Yes Castle still called her that at times but for them it was like a cute, but less annoying nickname. Like Pooky or Muffy. To hear it from Alexis though, wasn't a term of endearment, it was a form of distance. She had always got along well with Alexis in the past but that was then, this was now. Alexis no longer considered her to be her father's co worker she was her father's girlfriend.

"So did you have a good time with your friends last night?"

"Yeah we ended up catching up for an hour or two."

Beckett winched. "Sorry you cancelled your plans because of me."

Alexis shrugged. "It wasn't your fault. Gram and I just assumed you and Dad would be spending Christmas Eve together, so we decided to clear out to give you some space."

Beckett smiled as she leaned against the counter looking at Alexis sitting on a stool on the other side. "I appreciate that, but you do know we wouldn't have minded if you both were here."

Alexis nodded but then looked back at her coffee as if it held the world's secrets.

"You know, me not wanting to come for dinner has nothing to do with you or Martha or Rick, right?" Beckett told Alexis.

Alexis looked up and gave her a sympathetic look. "It's Christmas and you miss your mom. I can understand you not wanting to be happy about that."

Beckett took in a deep breath and sighed. Yes Alexis knew what it was like to be without her mother.

"I was surprised to see you stayed. I assumed when I went to bed after opening presents that you were going to go home."

The joy Beckett had felt over having a connection with Alexis was all to brief.

"Ahhh, well."

"Oh no," Alexis interrupted quickly. "Happy surprised, not annoyed surprised."

Beckett relaxed. "Oh ok. Well your father asked me to stay. I hadn't really planed on it. Just turned up with nothing but the clothes on my back. Lucky for me your father likes to disobey orders and bought me these pyjamas. He swears they are not for Christmas but I am too happy to be angry at him."

Beckett looked down at the dark blue satin pyjamas that were covering her body. They were simply the softest, most comfortable thing she had ever worn.

"They weren't for Christmas; he bought them about 2 months ago." Alexis told her.

Beckett looked back up at Alexis surprised. "He did?"

Alexis nodded. "He wanted you to keep some clothes and things here. If it got late you could just stay here and then not have to get up early to go home and change for work. He thought if he asked you to keep some clothes here you might think he was moving to fast. He didn't want to scare you off so he asked me about a few of the things he wanted to buy you. I told him to go with the blue ones. He was worried you would think they were too matchy matchy with his own. I told him they were better than the red or black ones."

Beckett looked down at the pyjamas again and ran a hand over the smooth surface. She had thought he got them to match his own and she secretly loved the idea. For once she was one of those cute couples that other people hated. The idea thrilled her.

"Thank you," Beckett told the younger woman. "I love them."

"So you stayed because you had pyjamas?" Alexis asked amused.

"Well that certainly helped. Rick said you open stockings while wearing pyjamas."

Alexis nodded.

"I stayed because watching your family last night reminded me of all the joy Christmas can bring. I think working every Christmas Eve to protect others just furthered my aversion to Christmas. I work the Christmas shift and I see greed and murder and mayhem. Last night was different."

Alexis laughed. "I didn't seem greedy opening all those presents last night."

Beckett shook her head as she remembered all the presents that had been under the tree last night. A lot of them had been for Alexis. Castle had gone a little nuts with the presents.

"No. The things you got were given out of love and a lot of them were things you needed. I don't think your dad was too happy over your Gram giving you a box of laundry power though. He loves it when you stop by, no matter what your excuse. I will admit to being jealous when you opened that present from your Mom. That purse was simply stunning."

Alexis's expression smiling suddenly changed. "Well if you want one just likes it, I'll ask Gram where she got it from."

Beckett frowned. "But I thought it was from your mother?"

Alexis sighed and fiddled with her coffee cup. "I haven't received a gift from my mother for Christmas since I was 10."

Beckett was really confused now. "Why?"

"When I was 10 my mother forgot to get me a Christmas present. Dad didn't realise she hasn't sent one until I was opening them all Christmas eve. I was devastated but Dad was worse. Every year since then Dad has gotten me a gift but put a label on it saying it's from Mom. It's even in her hand writing."

Beckett sat there taking in the information Alexis was giving her. How could a mother forget to get their daughter a present for Christmas?

"If you know there not from your Mom why don't you tell your dad?"

Alexis shrugged. "He looks so happy when he sees me open a present he thinks I think is from my mom. That's what I love about Dad. He cares so much about other people. He tries to fix things even if they are not his fault. Dad blames himself for Mom being, well being my Mom. He wants to make things better and he thinks me being happy over a gift from my mom is better."

"Well you're his daughter of course he wants you to be happy."

Alexis shook her head. "It's more than that. The first year after my parents split we had just moved to a new apartment. We didn't really know too many people in our building at the time. Dad overhead one of our neighbours saying he just lost his job. Things were going to be tight and they weren't going to be able to go home and see his family that year. We weren't as well off as we are now but Dad still wanted to help. He went to these almost complete strangers and invited them to Christmas Eve dinner. At first they said no, they thought it was charity. Dad told them it was our first Christmas just the two of us and having them there would keep my mind off Mom. They were a nice couple, had a son a few years younger than me. They decided to come and we had a great night. I really think it kept their mind off their troubles. It was only a small gesture but it meant a lot to them."

Beckett nodded. "I know what you mean. I often see him handing business cards to some of the victim's family. At first I thought he was giving them his number and questioned him about it. Turns out he was giving them hope. Support programs, people who could help them out."

Alexis smiled. "Yeah. He not only donates money to charity but he donates his time to. Dad could have stopped writing years ago and we still would have been set for life. He keeps doing it so he can keep supporting lots of different people. It's not his responsibility but he just cares so much and I love that about him. He has let his fame go to his head a little but deep down inside he is still the man who cares too much."

Castle caring to much was something Beckett could identify with. Sometimes she admonished him for being too caring when it came to a case. Yet it was because of his caring that they were together. No matter how many times she tried to push him away he just kept caring and loving her. Beckett looked down at her empty coffee cup.

"Can I get you another cup?"

Alexis shook her head. Beckett turned and refilled her cup.

"You know, no one would have thought any less of you if you didn't stay. Not even Dad. This place looks a bit like the North Pole. I can understand if this was a bit much for you. Dad tends to go all out."

Beckett nodded and smiled as she turned back to face the young woman. "And that's why I love him. He is an all or nothing kind of guy. He dives in head first. That's why he is so good at what he does. When you pick up a book by Richard Castle you know the facts are going to be realistic. Well close to realistic. His attention to detail on so many topics is amazing and it's because he does his research. If he is going to write about a topic he wants to be fully educated on it. At times we have to remind Castle that he isn't a cop and it's because he gets so involved in what he is doing. He is so passionate about things and that's a rarity nowadays. He knows what he wants and strives to get it. I thought being here in Santa's lair would be hard but I am actually enjoying it. I am enjoying being a part of something he is passionate about."

"Ho Ho Ho. Merry Christmas."

Beckett eyes widened. "What was that?"

Alexis laughed. "Dad didn't tell you."

Beckett shook her head. What had Castle done now?

"That was Dad's alarm clock. He can only use it once a year."

Beckett gasped. "Is that what that creepy Santa thing near the bed was?"

Alexis nodded. "Well I better go and wake Gram. Dad will want to dive into the stockings."

As Alexis ran up the stairs Beckett grabbed both their cups and placed them in the sink. She turned around as she saw Castle walking out of his study. For someone who was so into Christmas he sure looked miserable. His feet were flopping lazily on the floor as he made his way over to where the stockings hung. Beckett smiled, that little sneak. He obviously didn't see her there and was going to try and take a peek at his stocking. So what was with the sad face. When he reached out and stroked a finger down the embroidered 'K' on her stocking. Beckett's heart broke; she knew why he was sad.

"Rick."

His spun around quickly his mouth gaping open. Beckett smiled as she walked over to him.

"You're still here?"

"Of course I am still here." Beckett wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him close. "You asked me to stay, so I stayed."

Castle pouted. "But I woke up alone."

Beckett couldn't help but grin at his childish ways. "I needed coffee."

"Why didn't you get it and come back to bed," he jutted his bottom lip out at her.

Beckett rolled her eyes and shook her head affectionately.

"I was going to but then Alexis came down. We had a nice chat over a coffee."

"Really," Castle asked surprised. "What did you two talk about?"

"How much we both love you."

Castle frowned at her. "No really, what did you talk about?"

Beckett slapped his butt lightly. "Seriously! We were talking about how much we love that you care so much about people and when you do something you go all out."

Castle winced slightly. "You mean like all this," he then looked around his place.

"This is wonderful Rick. You love Christmas and you love those around you. You want to make Christmas special for them and you have. We love you and your passion."

Castle smiled at her. "You really were talking about me."

Beckett nodded.

Castle leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Well then I guess I can forgive you for letting me wake up alone, but it won't be happening again. I am going to install a coffee machine in my room. My old heart can't take waking up without you when you should be there."

Beckett licked her lips. "Your old heart seemed just fine last night."

"Good morning darlings."

Beckett turned to look at always glamorous Martha.

"Good Morning Martha. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas dear. It's good to see you still here."

Beckett turned to look at Castle. "It's good to be here."

And it was. Christmas morning was filled with joy and wonderment again.

"So who is ready to open stockings," Castle asked in his sing song voice.

Beckett smiled as Castle released her and practically ran over to the stockings and started removing them. Looking over at Alexis, Beckett shared a smile with the young woman over the Castle's childish ways. Alexis simply shrugged and moved to sit on the ground near the tree. Beckett followed and raised a brow at Castle as he handed her, her stocking.

"I thought we said no presents."

Castle sat next to her and almost toppled over as he tried to sit cross-legged.

"These aren't presents, these are stockings. Besides, stockings are filled with some useful stuff," he said with a smile

Beckett looked at Castles delighted childish grin and simply shook her head. Alexis and Martha were already digging in and she knew Castle was waiting for her approval. Beckett pulled out the first item of her stocking. Castle seemed appeased by this and dug into his own stocking.

Looking at her first wrapped item Beckett noticed Alexis name was written on the label in the 'from' section. Tearing open the round packaging Beckett frowned at the roll of silver duck tape. She looked up at Alexis questioning her gift.

"In case Dad gets too much for you. Tape his mouth, or his hands."

Beckett nodded at the gift in her hand.

"You know what Rick, this was a great idea."

Beckett looked around at the three people sitting on the floor by the Christmas tree digging into their stockings. She watched as Alexis opened a small box that turned out to be condoms. The gift had to be from Martha as Alexis quickly hid the item in her lap. Martha seemed quite delighted with the eye mask that had Diva emblazed across the front.

"You got me a Whoopee cushion."

Beckett turned to look at the gift Castle had just opened. She shrugged as he marvelled at the gift.

"What do you get the guy who has everything?" she asked him.

"I thought you didn't do Christmas."

Beckett smiled at him. "I didn't, I do now. Besides you do. I wanted you to have something from me Christmas morning. I gave it to your mother to put in your stocking for me"

Castle leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the check before turning back to his stocking.

"Thank you for this Dad."

Castle looked up at his daughter. "Oh it was Kate's idea to get you the pepper spray."

Alexis looked down at the gift in her hand and laughed. "No I don't mean this. I mean all for this, Christmas. Thank you for going to all this trouble."

Castle shrugged. "It's nothing."

"No it's not Rick," Beckett told him. "This is amazing. What you have done for us is amazing."

She watched as his eyes got glassy. "I just want the best for the ones I love."

Beckett leaned over and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "And that's why we love you, right?" Beckett asked the other two women in the room.

Martha placed a hand to her chest and nodded her eyes getting glassy too.

Alexis smiled. "Yes."

"Well," Castle looked around the woman before him. "If you all love me then you all will have no complaints about eating Smorelettes for breakfast, right?"

"Not on your life Richard."

Martha told him striding off.

"Eww Dad gross," Alexis gathered up her gifts and followed her grandmother.

Castle turned and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?" he asked her.

Beckett had heard of this so called Smorelette.

"Under normal circumstances I would say no. Then again I said no to Christmas and looked how wonderful that turned out to be."

Castle stood up and pulled her up with him. "Really you're going to try it."

"No," Beckett laughed at him. "That's one of the things I love about you Rick. You're such an easy mark. Who wants waffles?" she called out to her new family.

The End

Author Note: This was written for **CASTLE FANDOM SECRET SANTA STORY EXCHANGE!** Organised by **beatingoutasamba** . Thank you so much for putting this together for us.

My Secret Santa was BWjournal who asked for.

_Alexis and Kate have a conversation, a mature girl conversation, about why they love Castle. Before he wakes up to open xmas presents_

I hope this is what you expected. Merry Christmas


End file.
